


But The Sign Says <i>Pick</i> Your Own Apples

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	But The Sign Says <i>Pick</i> Your Own Apples

**Title:** But The Sign Says _Pick_ Your Own Apples  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean, Sam - gen  
 **Prompt:** Apples @ [Last Author Standing](http://community.livejournal.com/last_author)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Mild language, attempts at humor  
 **W/C:** 504  
 **A/N:** Hm.

Gravel-crunch under tire as Dean swings the Impala across the busy two-lane and down along the almost out of place country road. There are trees flanking both sides, leaves green and crooked branches drooping with the weight of apples. Flies buzz around the ones that have fallen to return to the earth and Dean cranks up the window so they don’t get in.

The early October sun beams bright but does little to warm the morning air. Dean’s not sure where they are, New York somewhere, just something that blipped on Sam’s Geekboy radar. Is probably nothing but Dean doesn’t care, they‘ve got nowhere else to be anyway. He just hopes they have some apple pie.

Dean edges the car slowly past the final row of trees, up ahead is an out building - regular and square and not really what he was expecting on a farm. He sees something moving out of the corner of his eye but when he looks there’s nothing but an apple tree swaying from the wind.

\----

There was, sadly, no pie - however Dean was seriously considering buying a bushel of apples and forcing Sam in front of a stove after what he’d just forced Dean to _listen_ to.

“Seriously. Trees that come to life and chuck apples at people?”

“It could happen,” Sam says with a shrug.

“Yeah, in Oz. Can we get outta here?”

Sam sighs heavily and squints into the late afternoon sun. He’s got his thinking face on, which means Dean’s not going to be able to go back to their motel and relax like he‘d hoped.

“Dammit, Sam.”

“I just think we should check it out. We’ve investigated crazier things, right?”

Dean puts up the pretense of thinking about it for a second before he answers a resounding “no” and slides behind the wheel of his baby. Sam climbs in after him, frowning.

“Oh for God‘s sake, _Samantha._. Fine. We‘ll come out here and freeze our asses off in the middle of the night so I can prove you wrong.”

\---

“We can’t set an entire orchard on _fire_ , Dean.”

“The hell we can’t! It’s our job to kill all things evil, Sam. And those trees are _evil_!”

\---

Apples squish beneath Dean’s boots and he slips, grabs at anything within arms reach to keep from falling on his ass. He hears Sam snort from behind him, and once he’s done wind-milling he shoots him the finger.

“Can we just get this over with? My baby has been violated and I need to take care of her.”

Sam rolls his eyes though he knows Dean can’t see him, pitch-dark even if Dean were facing him. He smoothes the hair back from his forehead and winces as his hand brushes the bruise forming there. Those trees have pretty good aim.

“I can’t believe we’re talking to trees like Doctor friggin’ Dolittle.”

“Doctor Dolittle could talk to animals, not trees.”

Dean really doesn‘t care.

\---

“Can we light them on fire _now_. Sam?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
